A chemical battery is composed of a positive electrode (anode: a battery negative electrode), a negative electrode (cathode: a battery positive electrode), a separation membrane (separator) for separating the negative electrode and the positive electrode, and an electrolyte for eliminating polarization generated during the electrochemical reaction by helping transfer of charges, and a battery using lithium as a negative electrode is usually referred to as a lithium battery.
Since lithium is a highly reactive metal, a lithium electrode including the lithium has a problem of stability in that it is difficult to deal with the electrode itself in the process.
Further, when a lithium metal is used as an electrode, lithium dendrites are formed in the charge and discharge process, and the dendrites may generate a short circuit of the battery, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for research and development on a lithium electrode to simultaneously improve the stability of the lithium electrode and the performance and stability of a lithium battery including the lithium electrode.